The Shake It Up Chicago Mystery
by Hailstar32
Summary: Cece feel's like she's being watched so what happens when she and Gunter are captured and asked to find a mysterious Ruby. They can't tell anyine not even Tinka and Rocky.


It was almost time for them to dance when Cece spotted someone watching them she couldn't think of a reason why but it made her nevous.  
But beofre she could tell Rocky it was time for them to dance and while she was dancing she eventually forgot about the creepy shadow figure she had seen watching them.  
"Hey Rocky still comming over later i rented eat prey kill and we have popcorn" Cece siad as they grabbed their dance bags and headed for the door.  
"Yeah I wouldn't miss it" Rocky answered smilling as she and hr best friend headed to crustys to get something to eat.  
"Hey Deuce well have the crusty special" Rocky said as Deuce came over to take their order.  
Cece had a wierd feeling that someone was whatching her but when she turned around there was no one there which just creeped her out even more.  
"Hey Cece are you okay you keep looking behind us?" Rocky asked slightly worried about her friend.  
"It's nothing, I'm fine" Cece lied unsure why she couldn't just tell her friend but something was stopping her.

They were now sitting in Cece's apartment watching eat prey kill while Flynn was in the kitchen talking ot Henry.  
"Hey Cece were out of popcorn" Rocky siad after reaching her hand in the bowl only to find that it was empty.  
"Hey Flynn is there any popcorn in the pantry!" Cece yelled and when Flynn siad their wasn't she stood up pausing the movie.  
"I'll be right back I'm just gonna go get some popcorn from the shop" Cece siad as she opened the door to her apartment and walking out.  
As she walked down the street heading towrds the shop she felt like someone was following her so she spun around bulxed when she saw that it was only Gunther but then she froze '_why is Gunther following me?_' she thought and thaty question was soon answred when Gunther called out her name.

"Cece help me!" he called and when she spun around sjhe saw a masked figure holding Gunther so she ran over not seeing the second man until it was to late.  
She screamed but her mouth was soon covered and the man whispered in her ear.  
"You better stop screaming or your boyfriend over there get's it" the stranger said before he took his hand away from her mouth.  
"He's not my boyfriend" she said but didn't miss the slightly hurt look in Gunther's eyes when she saud that.  
"Let us go my moms a cop she'll arrest you" Cece threatened bravely.  
"You have to find something for us and if you say anything we will find you!" the man that held Gunther threatened ignoring Cece's attemted threat.  
"What do you want us to find, we'll find it for you if you promise to leave us alone after we do" Gunther siad.  
"Fine, we're looking for a Ruby and we have no idea where to start we only have this clue" the man that had Cece siad as he pulled out a piece of paper and Cece noticed that it was part of a poster for Shake It Up Chicago but the date was what got Cece's attention it siad 20th March 1963 and that was over fourty years ago.  
"We'll find it just let us go" Cece spoke after thinking about what it had to do with them but then she remember that they were dancers on Shake It Up Chicago and they probably thought that they knew something about the Ruby but they didn't know anything.  
They let them go but not before one of them siad not to say anything to anyone or else.

Cece didn't want to walk all the way to the shops any more but she knew that Rocky would start asking questions if she didn't go back with a bagh of popcorn.  
"Hey Gunther do you have any popcorn I could have because we ran oput and I was going to the shops but after what happened I don't think I could walk ther and back I'm to freaked out" Cece siad hoping that he had a bag of popcorn he could give her to stop Rocky from asking any questions.  
"Yeah I think I might" Gunther replied smiling a the little red head as she walked next to him as they made their way back to the apartment building.  
Cece screamed and clung to Gunther when then was a loud crashing sound comeing from somewherebehind them and when Gunther looked back he saw that it was just a dog eating out of a garbage can.  
"Cece it's fine it was just a dog" Gunther replied trying to calm her down and it seemed to work because she relaxed a little but still didn't let go of him.  
He put his arm around her shoulders when she shiver and she just semed to move closer to him and when he asked she just siad it was becuae she was cold.

They soon reached the aprtment building btu even when they walked through the door Cece still din't move even though it was alot warmer in the building than it was outside.  
They eventually got to Gunther's apartment and Cece move and let go of him as he walked into his apartment to get the popcorn he promised Cece she could have.  
He reappeared not that much later with a bag of popcorn in his hand which he passed to her before saying that they would need to talk soon and that they needed to figure out what the date ment and how they were not only going to find the Ruby but keep it a secret from Rocky and Tinka.  
"Thanks and i know we'll need to talk soon, mabye i could look up the date to see if i can find anything" Cece siad before they both siad goodnight and Cece went back to her apartment to find Rocky waiting for her.  
"Sorry i took so long i got distacted which you know happens alot" Cece siad trying not to show that she was freaked out.  
"Why are you so happy?" Rocky asked noticing that Cece was unushally happy for that time of night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N this is my first shake it up fanfic so please review and tell me what you think also i need ideas for my next chapter.**


End file.
